milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo and Amanda's Relationship
Milo Murphy and Amanda Lopez are classmates. It's hinted that Milo had a crush on Amanda, and willingly to help her whenever he can. While Amanda began the series largely avoiding Milo, she's since warmed up to him despite the chaos of Murphy's Law. Amanda's opinion of Milo Amanda, like most of the other people in Milo's life, tends to avoid him over Murphy's Law. While her love of organization only increases her apprehension of his condition, the episode School Dance seemed to be a turning point in the way she saw him. She asked him to dance upon finding out he'd been the one to fix the party she'd so meticulously organized and has since seemed much more relaxed in his presence. Milo's opinion of Amanda It is hinted at the beginning of the episode Smooth Opera-tor that Milo has a crush on Amanda; something he promptly denied after being teased by his friends. Upon finding out how important her scheduled 'enjoyment hours' are to her, Milo spent the afternoon doing everything he could to keep the opera going as smooth as possible. He puts a lot of effort into making sure she's comfortable in spite of Murphy's law. Romantic Pairing of Milo and Amanda (Milanda) It is quite evident that Milo has a crush on Amanda. He cares deeply for her, is willing to fight Murphy's law so that her enjoyment won't be ruined and gets excited when he sees her. Whether Amanda shares this feeling is yet unknown, but she is definitely warming up to him. Here are a few hints at this pairing (Note: Shipping hints can be very subjective. One person's hints are another's average, friendly moment): * In "Smooth Opera-tor", Milo stutters when Zack hints that he has feelings for her. It's very unlike him. * Continuing in that episode, Milo asks Amanda if she wants to sit with him, Melissa and Zack. * For the rest of the episode, Milo tries (despite Murphy's law) to help Amanda enjoy the play and in the end, even manages to succeed in that. * Amanda agrees to eat pizza with Milo, Melissa and Zack. * In "School Dance", Milo does his best to help Amanda enjoy herself at the dance and even manages to do so in the end. * Amanda, after thanking Milo for helping, stutters a bit and gives him quite the admiring look (as can be seen in the articles main image). * Amanda can be seen enjoying Just Getting Started in "Battle of the Bands". * In "World Without Milo", Amanda gasps at the idea of a world without Milo. * In "A Christmas Peril", Amanda can be seen at the end at the table with everyone else. * In "Cake 'Splosion!", after Milo crashes next to Amanda in the bleachers, he greets her in a romantic tone. * When Milo decides to sit out the final round of Cake 'Splosion for Amanda's safety, Amanda stops him and tells him it's better to have him around, due to his preparedness. * At the very end of "Cake 'Splosion!", when it turns out they won the competition, Amanda joyously embraces Milo, who blushes as a heart-shaped iris closes out the episode. * After the concert in "Managing Murphy's Law", Amanda explains that while her new job as manager was tougher than she imagined, Milo is worth it in the end, promptly kissing him on the cheek. After realizing what she did, Milo blushes while smiling. * Amanda seems to feel jealous when Joni had a moment with Milo in "Spy Little Sister!", shaking her while repeating "He's mine" when Milo returns to Melissa and Zack. Quote Gallery Screenshot (4099).png Screenshot (4101).png Screenshot (4107).png Screenshot (4108).png Screenshot (4110).png Screenshot (4212).png 6 Amanda's request.jpg 10 Milo helps out.jpg 25 Milo woos Amanda.jpg MiloAmandaBleachers.png MiloAmandaExcited.png MiloAmandaCake.png MiloAmandaHug.png F68215AF-C8DB-4BB4-941C-21487ACA05F0.png Milo x Amanda Kiss.png Category:Relationships Category:A Category:Article stubs Category:Spoilers